


Alarm

by tellthenight



Series: I'll Hold On to You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got home Cas was sitting on the couch, textbook open, pen at the ready. Without looking up he said, “We need to talk.”</p><p>Those four words being the universal phrase for “you fucked up”, Dean panicked, thinking through the last several days to try to sort out what he could have possibly done that would require a “we need to talk” level talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

When Dean got home Cas was sitting on the couch, textbook open, pen at the ready. Without looking up he said, “We need to talk.”

 

Those four words being the universal phrase for “you fucked up”, Dean panicked, thinking through the last several days to try to sort out what he could have possibly done that would require a “we need to talk” level talk.

 

“You wanna sit?” Cas asked.

 

He did, but at the far end. Finally Dean pulled himself together enough to ask. “What’s up?” with a forced confidence.

 

“I can’t keep doing this with you every morning.”

 

Every morning… what the hell happened this morning? Dean had no idea, and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

“The alarm, Dean. The fucking alarm that you set to go off unreasonably early because you plan to fucking run but you never do and then you hit snooze over and over for 45 minutes.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Yes, you do! Ask Charlie and Benny- they can hear it through the fucking wall and we had to have a house meeting without you to discuss and they voted for me to talk to you because they think for some reason you will fucking listen to me so we can all get some fucking sleep-”

 

Dean leaned forward and gripped Cas’s knee. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear as many times in your whole life as you just did in the last minute.”

 

“Your alarm goes off at 5 a.m. goddamnit! I’m fucking tired!” Cas was serious, but Dean was laughing and leaning into him and then kissing him even though he was mad, until he wasn’t mad anymore. He kissed Dean back until they were both breathless and Dean pulled back with that lopsided grin of his on his face.

 

“So. No more alarm at 5 a.m. I will stop pretending that I might run at 5 a.m.” He kissed Cas lightly and laughed a little at Cas’s expression of wonder.

 

“Really?”

 

“You must be really mad to say ‘fucking’ 27 times or however many you said it.”

 

Cas looked back down at his book as his cheeks bloomed with color. “I’m sorry, I’m just-”

 

“Tired. I get it. I’ll change the alarm now.” Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and with a few taps it was over. No more alarm. He flipped it around to show Cas. “How easy was that?”

 

“Thank you.” Cas said.

 

When they went to bed that night, Dean asked Cas what time was acceptable to set it and they agreed on 6:30 to get to those 8 a.m. classes. Cas went to sleep, all resolved and peaceful and cuddled in next to his boyfriend.

 

“Dean.” Cas nudged at Dean with his foot, but Dean didn’t move. In fact, he snored a little louder and Cas nudged him again.

 

“Your alarm. Dean.” He kicked him, and Dean barely moved until Cas crawled over him to turn off his phone.

  
“Dean! Goddamn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I greatly appreciate your comments.
> 
> This work has several planned chapters. Please subscribe to the series for updates.
> 
> You can find more of my work at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
